Episode 7 (series 2)
Episode 7 (series 2) is the seventh episode of the second series of London's Burning. In the episode, it's Bonfire Night and Blue Watch are on high alert. Episode Summary It's Bonfire Night and Blue Watch are bracing themselves for the busiest night of the year when, as Tate reminds them, half the population turn into pyromaniacs. The pump ladder crew are called to bring down a parrot called Clive which has flown up to a roof and refuses to come down. Sicknote is given the task of trying to coax the parrot down and ends up talking to the parrot as if the parrot was a person threatening suicide. George is still moodily pining for Julia and Charisma is still moaning about Sicknote and his peculiar ways. The Pump crew are called to put out a bonfire out. Two rival gangs of kids have built large bonfires for tonight, one group suspects the other of deliberately setting light to theirs and vow revenge. The Watch discuss the Gunpowder Plot in the mess. Malcolm educates them on the history behind it, which Charisma repeats, pretending to know it all as well. The Watch watch Hallam's television interview about the parrot, and spend the rest of the day winding him up about it. Hallam confides to Tate that he will plead guilty at his disciplinary hearing over the Maddox incident as the officer in charge, he was technically negligent. The kids whose bonfire is still intact go off for dinner, leaving one - Micky to guard it. He gets tired and crawls into the pile, where he falls asleep. Sicknote moans about Charisma using his toothbrush, claiming his mouth is now full of Charisma's germs, who are poised to give him some horrible disease. George telephones Julia, but she won't speak to him. He is still suspicious about Malcolm having an affair with her and attacks him in the pool room, despite Malcolm's protestations of innocence. The others rush in and break up the fight and Tate furiously orders them to his office and says they are both close to being on a charge. Malcolm offers to take full responsibility for the incident as Leading Fireman. One of the gangs sets their rivals' bonfire alight, unaware that Micky is still asleep inside. They assume that Micky has gone back inside for dinner. One of the local residents summons the Fire Brigade. Micky's mum arrives, looking for him. Blue Watch arrive and Tate sends the crew to check the flats. The local kids then start to cause havoc by cutting hoses and throwing bricks. Vaseline and Tony catch one of the lads and the police are called. As Bayleaf and Josie put out the bonfire, they smell burning flesh and fear the worst. At that moment Micky's mum approaches Tate, wondering if he has seen her son, and Tate realises what has happened. Back at the station, there is an inquest about the last shout. Opinion is divided between whether the boy being killed was an accident or deliberate. Meanwhile, Clare's son Peter gets too close to a firework and is struck in the eye. Tony tells Josie he doesn't like Dorothy working and also fears she may be playing around. Josie tries to allay his fears. Vaseline confides to Bayleaf his suspicions that Marion 3 and Marion 1 are suddenly very friendly and he thinks they are in league together. Bayleaf gets a call from Clare and Tate lets him go off duty to be with Clare at the hospital. Two families plan a firework display. However, it goes awry and one of the fireworks shoots into the house and sets fire to the kitchen. The Watch attend the shout but are delayed as the appliances struggle to move through the parked vehicles in the narrow street. To make matters worse for the homeowner, one of the appliances scratches his car. Notable Quote ---- Bayleaf to Josie about the shout to rescue a parrot :Bayleaf: How did it go? :Josie: How did what go? :Bayleaf: The shout. :Josie: Oh, we helped rescue some bird. :Bayleaf: Oh, let me guess, broken love affair, right? :Josie: What? :Bayleaf: Well, nine times out of ten that's what it is, with birds. :Josie: What are you talking about?! :Bayleaf: Women jumpers. :Josie: This wasn't a woman, it was a bird, called Clive! :Bayleaf: What? You mean like a transvestite?! :Josie: No, I mean like a parrot! :Bayleaf: Can we start this conversation again?! ---- Cast Note The scene showing Peter's face just after the explosion is cut from the DVD version. Appearances Julia - Last appearance 20191105 230601.jpg FB IMG 1573566204871.jpg FB IMG 1573566210505.jpg FB IMG 1573566214465.jpg FB IMG 1573566218148.jpg FB IMG 1573566221625.jpg S2 Ep7.png Screenshot 20191105-225103 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191105-230505 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191105-233317 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191105-233419 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191105-234014 Chrome.jpg Screenshot 20191114-125953 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-130055 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-130147 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-130245 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-130356 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-130420 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191114-130603 YouTube.jpg Gallery 2